


back home.

by blueberrilee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Handcuffs, I knew i had to do it too, M/M, after seeing the first male slash with leon, reader tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: You longed for Leon's reappearance ever since things went batshit crazy. You thought he was probably gone and one of them too.When he finally walked in your home with that uniform that fit his ass so perfectly, you just couldn't help it.





	back home.

Things have calmed down.

You didn't know what happened, but you definitely weren't complaining.

You plopped yourself down the couch and began surfing throughout your phone. Several moments before, corpses were pushing through your window while you were cooking. Leon went to work at the time, so you were alone on this one.

It was kind of fun toasting them with the pot and wacking them with a pan. You shouldn't have found it amusing, but it was.

You still ate after the whole situation, afterall, the food itself wasn't dirty with muck.

The bits of rotten flesh were thrown out but the walls— and you— were very much covered in blood nonetheless.

You hoped Leon was alright. It would've been a lot better if you were there to protect him, but he knew how to defend himself.

You learned of his character from the few years you were together. Leon loved helping and saving people, he'd probably jump off a cliff for them. You, being the more selfish one, would tell him to save himself and himself only. 

He'd babble about how cruel and insensitive that is and pout his plump, cute lips out. He'd try many times to change your mindset just a bit and when you'd tell him you'd sacrifice yourself for him, he'd go on and say not to.

It was something you'll never agree on, because if the situation was given, you'd choose his life over yours in a flash and you're sure he'd do the same. 

Keys chimed from the door and you perked up. It could've been only one person after all. 

The key unlocked the lock, the knob was twisted and the door was pushed. 

When he saw you, his expression lit up and his whole body synchronized. 

The living room was then scanned and his nose cutely scrunched at the smell. "Guess you've been doing some work." 

Yours scrunched as well when you were striked with a nauseous smell. Leon was clearly drenched and you didn't want to know from what just from taking a whiff of him. 

"You smell terrible." You blurted.

A brief smile reached his face. "Likewise." 

You kind of missed his loveable face and his figure hugged so well by his uniform. Feeling sly, you put down your phone and sauntered your way towards him. "The shower's big enough for two." 

His stare wandered up and down your body. "I don't know. I kind of like you bloody." 

"Would you mind washing it off me, then?" You handled him by his waist and you two went in a natural sway. 

"You know I can't pass up an offer like that." A shy and faint blush grew on his face as he spoke and you chuckled. 

You bit your lip. "Well, shall we?"

 

As much as you wished, you didn't have sex in the shower.

Whenever you'd go up behind him and press your very obvious erection, he'd tell you to wait but you didn't know until when or for what. 

It was then he pulled you to the bedroom and onto your bed before walking out of the room.

After a few moments of (barely) patience, your tempting boyfriend entered the room once again but this time with a clean uniform.

The spare uniform did come in handy after all.

Though, the pair of handcuffs he was swinging around was what caught your interest.

He approached. "I'll search you over for weapons or any of the sort, understand?"

Straight to the punch, huh?

"You don't have to search, _sir_ , everything you see is all I have and own. "

He cocked a brow as his eyes landed further along your body. "Are you certain? I can very much detect something that doesn't belong to your property."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Your member was gripped by a firm hand, then pumped as Leon spoke some more. "I remember this being mine, or am I somehow wrong?" He pulled your foreskin back, rubbing the flesh with his thumb.

"I'm surprised you were able to hide this _large_ object from me."

You huffed out a chuckle. "I have my ways."

"Would you mind demonstrating for me?" He clicked open his handcuffs after he let go of you, then he pulled your arms behind your back, locking your hands together.

"I'd love to." You shrugged your cuffs for emphasis. "But I'd have to have my hands freed to do so."

It was clear Leon was enjoying this from such a high stage from his eyes twinkling evilly. "That's where I have to decline that offer."

"You must be punished for your actions after all," He sighed. "I can't afford to have thiefs freed."

With the last word spoken, he turned around, walking a few steps before many of his equipment and clothing were dropped, some with loud thuds.

You couldn't lie, your eyes immediately dropped to his ass when he pulled his pants and boxers down. The muscles clenched deliciously and you pulled at your cuffs subconsciously.

"Down, boy." 

When he put himself over your lap, he gripped your hair and pecked your lips. "I'd like to take back what I own and you don't have a say in that.

You only felt the need to snap your hips up when his needy entrance caressed the tip of your cock. And so you did.

The abrupt act caused him to bite into his lip hard enough to tear and his eyes instantly went to you when blood dripped from the wound. "Damn you."

He was tantalizingly slow with his movement, grinding on you and your head was brought closer to the crook of his neck. It was the perfect opportunity to glance from behind the way his ass moved and it only brought down the fact that you can't move your hands to grab him even harder.

But you knew something Leon was too stubborn to believe, you always found a way out of it. So when something in your mind clicked, your frown was replaced by a cocky smirk as his huffs fluttered into your ear.

You didn't bother to do anything.

"This thing is pretty hard to achieve, huh?" He huffed and you could tell he was getting aggravated by your lack of response. It made the grin on your face grow even wider.

It took painful minutes for Leon to start whining. He couldn't reach bliss without your touch and it was completely endearing. You were flushed and sweaty and you occasionally let a few pained growls slip by, yet you didn't move.

He was wholly wrecked. With every bounce he gave to your length, needy and faint whimpers would slip out of him as much as he didn't want them to and it made the painful process worth it.

You made sure to speak your thoughts to his ear as he started getting progressively louder. 

"Leon, as much as you want to try to prove otherwise, I always find a way out of things." His fingers dug deeper to your scalp at your words.

"I'll turn my punishments into _your own_. You know that right?" 

Leon muffled a groan as he nodded. "Now, unlock the cuffs since this is what we both want."

Just like that, his hand clumsily reached for the key before he hurried to click them open. He discarded the pair and your hands went to his supple cheeks greedily.

You simply had to say three words to have him on his hands and knees beside and you chuckled at his quick change of behaviour.

His hole was coated with saliva with a spit of yours and you bit back a growl when it fluttered around nothing. Rubbing his lower back, you pushed yourself inside until you were fully sheathed in his warmth and a moan broke out of him.

You loved how tight he was around you, how he’d suck you in some more whenever he felt greedy enough, you loved everything about sex with him.

His back arched endearingly as you gave him harsh and quick thrusts. 

Even though it was just for a couple of hours, you missed him.

The way he shuffled his hips further to your dick told you the same.

Leon definitely wasn't the biggest moaner but slip outs did occur and he was generous that night. He gave many groans, moans and whimpers to you and you accepted them wholeheartedly.

Eventually, your rhythm faltered as the snaps of your hips grew sloppy and messy. 

He shot spews of cum pathetically beneath you, whimpering when you continued ramming into his now puffy hole.

You throbbed inside of him as you breathed a few curses beneath your breath.

It was a chest clenching, head floating pleasure you've never came close to feeling before spreading throughout your body. It was exhilarating and absolutely appetizing.

Every part of your being pulled you towards the edge of climax and electricity spiked along your cock. 

You let a few pumps burst out of you with a, " _Fuck,_ " and a quite-late warning, "coming."

It was unbelievable how much you let out, it'd definitely keep Leon satisfied and warm for a good while. 

A sigh was heaved out of you as you pulled out. Leon gushed below you as cum spilled out of him. It was terribly sexy and you groaned to demonstrate.

"Do you even have any amount of mercy for me?" He accusingly (but playfully) spat when he turned back to look at you with a glare.

You simply chuckled and kissed his pouty lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make another version with Leon topping.. i'll think about it.


End file.
